Temporary Goodbyes
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: Because TYL Dino did not seem surprised by the appearance of Reborn, Tsuna and his friends. Instead, he chose to train with the teenage Hibari first. Perhaps a coincidence, or simply because he already knew...


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

This is the TYL universe, before the appearance of Tsuna and his group. It will be a bit different from my other humorous story 'Summer of Love,' more serious but sweet/ fluffy. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Temporary Goodbyes**

Sitting on the vast tatami floor, the twenty-five-year-old Cloud Guardian cast his eyes toward the Japanese garden where his favorite water clock reminded him of the passage of time with every click. In the middle of the room, two cups of tea were waiting for their guests. While Hibari was sipping his green tea, the screen door slid open and revealed two prominent figures of the Vongola Famiglia.

"We're coming in, Hibari." The shorter one announced their entrance.

"Hibari-san!" The Vongola Decimo nodded at him warily while Kusakabe walked past and assumed his position to the right of the Cloud.

Slightly inclining his head, the stoic guardian acknowledged their presence while still gazing at the grey sky outside.

Calmly, Hibari stood up from his spot on the threshold between the veranda and his room, closing the door behind him after a yellow bird safely returned inside. The tense silence ensued for a few minutes longer until the Cloud had settled down on his cushion.

The solemn and sorrowful look in Tsunayoshi's brown orbs told Hibari more than enough about this important meeting the young boss had requested a week ago. Nursing his drink once again, the Foundation leader waited for the Vongola don to present his dilemma.

Shooting a quick glance at Reborn, Tsunayoshi cleared his throat and began the discussion.

"Reborn and I are going to fabricate our death at the meeting with the Millefiore Family." A raised eyebrow was Hibari's response. Kusakabe gave a small gasp; anxious eyes stared in disbelief at the guests.

"Irie Shoichi will shoot us with a special bullet that allows our body to be trapped in time, so to speak." The young boss explained quickly, looking at Hibari for a reaction while Reborn silently sipped his tea.

"So, your spy is this Irie Shoichi. Assuming that you and the baby are not truly dead, what do you plan to accomplish with this assassination plot?" Hibari spoke at last.

"Shoichi-kun will bring back our ten-year-younger selves to this universe. They will fight Byakuran and his subordinates in our places." The Vongola Head picked up his tea cup in slightly trembling hands.

"And, we could not defeat them in these experienced bodies, but our fifteen-year-old selves can because?" Hibari asked in a mocking tone.

"They still have the…Vongola Rings," sighed the worried boss.

"Hmm, whose incorrigible naiveté was that?" The proud guardian inquired with a sardonic smirk, no amusement in dark eyes.

"Hibari-san, I…" Tsunayoshi stopped his explanation when the independent guardian raised his left hand to stop his effort.

"Why are you telling me of your little charade?" the skylark kept his poker face.

The Vongola don produced a large golden envelope, put it on the matted floor and pushed it toward his guardian in reverence.

"We need your help in this difficult situation, Hibari-san. These papers will show you the details and extends of our plan. I also have made all the possible arrangements to facilitate your involvement."

The Cloud opened the envelope, glanced briefly through the papers and passed the documents onto Kusakabe.

"Interesting. I take it the rest of the herbivores are not aware of this scheme. Why trust me? What about your right-hand-man? The temperamental Storm won't be happy." Hibari lifted a corner of his lips.

"As the strongest guardian, Hibari-san is the only one capable of fulfilling this task without letting personal feelings and chaotic situations deter him. Would you please accept this request, Hibari-san?" Brown eyes were beseeching in anguish.

"What makes you think I will help you in this mafia war? I am under no obligation to involve myself in these conflicts." The skylark disdainfully turned his head away.

"Hibari, you know as well as we do that Byakuran will not stop until he eliminates everyone in and affiliated with our famiglia. He will destroy your Namimori, too." Reborn interjected.

"That's none of your concern! I am strong enough to secure my own properties. What exactly do you expect me to do for the Vongola?" A harshly impatient reply.

Tsunayoshi solemnly moved from the cushion onto the tatami floor. On folded legs, the Japanese boss prostrated himself before the Foundation leader, lowering his forehead until it touched the wooden mats.

"Hibari-san, please train my younger self! Please protect his group and prepare them for the battle with Byakuran!" The skylark looked down at Tsuna's form, exhaling slowly.

"Hibari, our future depends on this. Our famiglia and allies as well. Don't you have at least one person you care for in this life?" Reborn captured Hibari's gaze in his onyx orbs with barely hidden concerns.

"I accept." The Cloud's soft whisper was followed by a sharp intake of breath; outside the wind raged against leaves, canopies and humanity.

Tsuna raised his body and offered the room occupants a wane smile.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Hibari-san." The serious Tenth went on to explain the plans and how he thought Hibari's fortitude would be best in the upcoming turmoil.

Before leaving Hibari's residence, Tsuna and Reborn finished their tea in a more relaxing atmosphere.

"Everything will be up to your discretion once we are gone, Hibari-san. If there is anything else between now and that day, please let me know." A confident Tsunayoshi tentatively added.

"We trust in your leadership and abilities, Hibari. A month from now, our famiglia will depend on you to continue." Reborn gave him a tired smile.

On their way out, the three suited figures lingered awhile longer than usual, fully aware of the dangerous days ahead. Kusakabe offered the guests a respectful bow.

"Goodbye, Hibari." Reborn lifted his fedora toward the Cloud.

"Farewell, Hibari-san and best of luck." The mature boss squared his shoulders and offered a polite smile; burdened eyes filled with determination and untold grief.

"Goodbye for now, baby. Sawada Tsunayoshi, spar with me when this is over." Hibari quickly shut his door the moment the two retreating backs entered the hallway leading back to their base.

* * *

For the next two weeks since the fateful meeting, Hibari and Kusakabe had been preparing their own plan, travel expeditions and possible scenarios in the upcoming months.

On the second Sunday, Hibari was reviewing the confidential files Tsuna gave him one more time, making sure of how much time and resources he would need. After revising his plans to accommodate unexpected changes, the proud guardian was ready for a good night sleep until he realized what he had been neglecting. At 12am, the Cloud dialed a familiar number and found a melancholic smile tugging at his lips. _You're one of my reasons for this risky scheme anyway._

In a secluded mansion of Milan, a blond boss picked up his phone and stared at the caller ID in awe before answering the call. Half expecting Kusakabe who usually contacted him on Kyoya's behalf, Dino was astonished to hear his former student's soft baritone speaking through the device.

"Come to my place this week, Bronco," demanded the skylark.

"Huh, is something wrong? How about…Tuesday night? I have some works to…" Dino stammered his response in surprise.

"That's fine." Dino's special person hung up before he could ask for more details.

That same afternoon, Dino discussed Kyoya's call with Romario and the right-hand-man decided to accompany him with five other subordinates. Time passed slowly as Dino tried to finish his daily tasks early and clear his schedule for the unplanned visit to Japan. His anxiety stopped him from sleeping through the night, affording him more time to contemplate the current situation.

For the ten years that he knew Kyoya, the younger man had never called him unless there were dire consequences. Thus, having his former tutee making such unusual request raised many unanswered questions in his intelligent mind. _Especially in this dangerous time, with Byakuran and the Millefiore assassinating people left and right._

His relationship with Kyoya was not well defined either. What used to be a tutor/ student situation had evolved over the years before their very eyes, with neither making a move to acknowledge or deny it. When Kyoya turned 18, their relationship took on a sexual undertone. When the skylark turned 21, though Dino understood the attachment and affection he felt, the Cavallone could never find the right moment to reveal such feelings when the Vongola was under constant threats and interfamilial struggles.

As of recent time, it became increasingly difficult to let Kyoya know of his love when the now jaded Vongola guardians started to suffer personal losses and tread deeper into the bloody Mafia world. _From the cheerful Rain who lost his father to the grief of others who felt guilty for being unable to help... The depressingly dark mood floating around…Kyoya's preference to operate alone… _

* * *

Tuesday night, it was already 10pm in Namimori. Hibari was meditating in his bedroom beside his low table with a bright desk lamp. Silently waiting for his guest, he focused his senses on the violent sounds of the storm outside.

There were various low voices in the main halls. After a short while, the sounds dispersed, leaving only the echoes of quickened footsteps approaching his warm chamber. One knock and the screen door was quietly displaced to show a somewhat wet-looking Italian boss.

The Vongola guardian abruptly stood up from his seated position, his navy yukata fluttering with every decisive stride. Before the wide-eyed don could find his voice, the Cloud rushed to his side, swiftly closing the door behind them. Impatient lips crashed upon unprepared ones. Hibari wrapped his arms possessively around the blonde's torso while his tongue was aggressively demanding entrance.

"Wait…What's wrong, Kyoya?" Dino gently grabbed the skylark's shoulders, interrupting the hungry kisses before his mind succumbed to lust.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Let me enjoy tonight with you!" Kyoya's gray pools stared into his amber ones, gleaming with unwavering desires.

Quickly removing their clothes, the pair hastily dropped themselves on the awaiting futon and comforters after turning off the light. In the throes of passion, neither of them paid any attention to the raging rain whipping through the city. After covering Dino's body with nibbles, bites and marks, the skylark entered his partner's body seeking comfort and familiarity.

Rolling over onto his back after the climax, the tired guardian gave Dino's tattooed arm a series of butterfly kisses and offered him a soft smile. After recovering from the first session, Dino took the cues to find his own fulfillment in Kyoya's radiant body. In the dark, the Italian inhaled the skylark's distinct scents and proceeded to taste the Cloud's pale skin. Upon reaching the ultimate gratification, the don placed a quick kiss on his beloved person's forehead before fully concluding their lustful night.

The two felt into exhausted sleep with Dino's right arm draping over Hibari's bare chest, satisfied with the mutual pleasure they still found in each other's presence.

* * *

The morning came without warning; Dino found himself alone among soft futon and various warm blankets. Sitting up, he grabbed the simple note the skylark left on the low table.

After showering and changing his clothes, the Cavallone boss followed the instructions to meet his special person in his private living room.

Upon entering, he found the entrance to the serene garden was slid open, revealing the persistent rain from yesterday. In this small chamber, Kyoya was sitting next to another Japanese-style table. In his open palm, the yellow bird was picking the seeds while Enzio was eating a piece of seaweed from the other hand. Lingering at the doorway Dino was unwilling to disrupt the Cloud's peace until lightning tore through the dark sky and loud thunders interrupted their serenity.

Stormy blue-gray eyes looked up at him as the blond lowered himself on the prepared cushion.

"So, would you let me know what is going on?" asked the curious don.

Kyoya emotionlessly told him of Tsuna and Reborn's plan to defeat the Millefiore. After recovering from the initial shock, Dino summed up his understanding and implored for more details concerning the Cloud.

"Then, you will switch with your fifteen-year-old self, too, correct?" A nod was given.

"What are you planning now, Kyoya? How can I help?" Dino inquired.

"I will continue my travel until the brats arrive. I have some times before my younger self appears since I'll be the last one to switch. Between now and when the brats are ready, I will let you know what needs to be done, as well as the Varia and Sasagawa Ryohei in due time." The indifferent guardian picked up a stick of dango that Dino had not noticed before, examined it and put it back down, favoring his steaming tea cup instead.

"The other guardians will not be aware of this plan then." The blond replied, humbled by Kyoya's trust.

"Their grief must be convincing to all. Tetsu will let Romario know before they go to the karaoke place with the subordinates." A casual comment followed by a period of silence.

"Will you train my younger self? Help him with the Vongola Box and watch over the group after I'm gone?" The skylark captured his amber orbs.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I will." Dino gave the reserve guardian a confident smile.

"Is this the last time I'll see you until the Byakuran business ends?" A saddened don asked.

"Most likely, yes!" The skylark's long fingers played with his bird and rubbed Enzio's head.

Reaching his tattooed arm over the table, Dino held Kyoya's other hand between his palms, squeezing it lightly. His former student exhaled slowly and drifted his gaze toward the pouring rain outside.

The next couple of hours were lost in their warm conversations, comfortable silence and lapses of personal contemplation. The dango sticks were left untouched while the teapot was emptied.

* * *

Around noon, the golden sun broke out of its watery and gloomy prison, spreading bright lights upon the garden and invading their private sanctuary.

"I'm not gonna sit around and mope all day, Kyoya. Let's go out and enjoy our time together!" Dino exclaimed with a sunny grin.

Pulling a surprised Kyoya up from his seat, Dino happily suggested for a decent lunch.

Hiding a small smile tugging on his lips, the skylark led the Bronco out of the confined residence and onto the rain-soaked streets of Namimori.

* * *

After a small lunch in a local sushi shop, the pair headed toward the Namimori Shrine, following the Japanese man's demand.

On their way, Kyoya and Dino were greeted by the polite residents upon recognizing the Foundation leader. The skylark inclined his body slightly forward in exchange for their simple bows. Dino could only wonder what would happen to everything once Tsuna and Reborn was supposedly assassinated.

When they stepped upon long staircase leading up to the shrine, Kyoya effortlessly intertwined his fingers with Dino's and they walked up the steps side-by-side.

On top of the hill, the beautiful shrine came into full view, illuminated by the bright sunshine. Veering to the left of the main pathway, Kyoya led him to a purification fountain. Scooping up the cold sacred water, Dino cleansed his face and arms together with his special person.

Once the ritual was completed, the pair stepped on the stone tiles leading to the main hall of worship. Taking off their shoes, the skylark and his Italian companion lit a couple sticks of incense and paid their respect before the altar. Dino followed the Cloud and mimicked whichever action the Japanese performed while casting warm gazes around the hall, from the antique wooden beams to the numerous ornate statues of local deities on their pedestal.

Planting the incense sticks in the appropriate ash-filled pot, the skylark bowed his head and said a short inaudible prayer. Then, the head priest approached Kyoya from the left wing after his prayer. While the two men were conversing, Dino lowered his head in front of the altar and silently sent in his own request. _Please watch over Kyoya during this difficult time for me. Thank you!_

Stepping outside, Dino took the time to notice the colorful wildflowers that blossomed after the rain among the grass patches. His body was overcome by a sense of serenity and contentment. From the elaborate doorway, Kyoya was still exchanging words with the head priest who then led the skylark deeper inside the main hall.

The blonde's curiosity surfaced when he saw an old monk sitting under an ancient plum tree to his left. The monk had a sign that said 'fortune-reader' hanging from a blooming branch.

When he got close enough, the monk instructed him to shake a loose bundle of bamboo sticks contained in a cylinder jar. Eventually, a long thin stick fell out and dropped onto the gravel. Handing the piece to the monk, Dino waited excitedly to hear his fortune while sitting on the fortune-teller's mat. Flipping through a tattered book, the monk patiently explained his reading.

"You are heading for a difficult period ahead. The path will be dangerous and lonely. But, after this challenging time, you'll find the happiness you seek. Your special someone is not quite emotionless as others believe. Be strong and good luck, my young friend."

The monk offered the blonde an understanding smile which was returned with a wholehearted grin. Bidding him goodbye, the boss deposited a generous wad of Euros into the donation boxes of both the shrine and the good monk. Smiling at the clear sky above, Dino rejoined his companion on the stony lane as the Cloud emerged from the ornate building.

Once they were shoulder-to-shoulder, the skylark reluctantly mumbled a soft excuse for this spiritual visit.

"It's just something ancient warriors did before entering battles…for good luck and safe return…I suppose…" Upon seeing Dino's wide smile, the antisocial guardian frowned slightly and added another comment.

"Don't think too much of it, herbivore!"

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, the pair visited places that held fond memories of their time together through the years. They went to Namimori Middle, the local park, the baseball field and stopped in front of a mini-mart as the sun was setting on the horizon.

Unexpectedly, the Cavallone don pulled his beloved friend roughly into the store and proceeded to browse through the raw ingredients. Since they had not planned for dinner, the skylark was thinking of a nice ramen shop along their way back.

"Let me cook for you, Kyoya! What do you want?" Dino asked eagerly.

"Do _you_ even know how to cook?" An unconvinced Cloud questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Too distracted by the display of foods, the blonde missed the question and proceeded to suggest several dishes he imagined to be simple, delicious and heartwarming for his lovely skylark.

"How about steak?" Dino picked up several wrapped pieces to compare.

"I don't want you burning down my place anytime in the near future, Bronco!"

"Then, what do you think of freshly cut sashimi and sushi?" an excited boss inquired, pointing at a long piece of tuna fillet.

"I also don't want to see you severing your own limbs." The Cloud massaged his temples listlessly.

Eventually, the skylark gave up on dissuading the stubborn blonde and gave in to his meatball and spaghetti 'specialty'. Selecting various necessary ingredients, Dino offered the Vongola guardian more reassurances.

"Don't worry, Kyoya! I've seen others made this a hundred times before."

Somehow, Hibari was convinced that this would not go smoothly as he had thought. _Seen?!! You've only seen people doing this…There's no stopping the herbivore now!_

Before the Italian could pay, Kyoya swiftly gave the cashier more than enough cash to cover the expenses. Escaping the crowded market, the two headed back to the Foundation residence on foot. After a short detour for Dino to buy a box of pastry, they made it back when the sky was covered in darkness.

Once there, Dino entered the empty kitchen with newly found enthusiasm. Kyoya stalked in after him in wariness, just to make sure the boss would not have any unexplainable accident.

While the great Kyoya was boiling the dry pasta, a yelp was heard.

"Ahh!" And a defenseless meatball met its spattering end on the floor.

"Ouch!" Dino managed to burn himself while heating up the frying oil.

"Oops!!! He He hah!" Dino quickly threw away five crisply burnt meatballs, carefully erasing all evidence of their existence. Good thing he was next to the trash can.

While Dino was busy with the ground beef, Hibari did away with the tear-inducing onion, tossing it angrily into the garbage bin. His pot of sauce did not fare any better than Dino's meatball experiment.

At the end of their one-hour-long session, the couple was presented with a bowl of spaghetti covered in pale orange liquid and two deformed charcoals, oops they meant meatballs, for each.

Dino took the first bite and immediately knew cooking was not his specialty, ever, regardless of how delusional he could be. The spaghetti strands were the most tolerable part of the dish. The meatballs offered a distinctive dining experience with their hardened bitter outer shell and a dry patchy inside. The sauce looked like colored water and tasted like plain tomato juice.

A sad Dino cast a glance at his companion, silently glad that no one else in their famiglia would have to taste their first cooking attempt.

After expecting Kyoya to throw away their culinary creation, Dino could not suppress his curiosity any longer as the skylark continued eating his food with each bite cushioned by a big gulp of plain water.

"Umm… so what do you think of the…meal?"

"It's the best spaghetti and meatball dish I've ever tasted." Kyoya answered without hesitation, looking at Dino's widened orbs.

"But next time, we'll let someone else cook." The solemn declaration brought a smile to the blonde's face.

In the end, the best part of their dinner was dessert. Using one spoon to feed both Kyoya and himself, Dino thoroughly enjoyed the fancy chocolate cake. Somewhere in the background, they could hear the subordinates having a good time at the estate.

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, a comforting heat was circulating Kyoya's chamber. Thanks to its warmth, the skylark was able to sit beside the opened screen door, gazing at the starry sky above his garden. The silvery moonlight outlined his beloved's pale upper body, a black yukata pooling around his lower half.

Carefully closing the sliding door, Dino wrapped his arms around the Cloud. Slow kisses led to a memorable night of both partners thoughtfully savoring this precious time of intimacy. Unlike the rushed passion driven by lust the night before, this time was committed to their memory and cherished in the chaotic months to come.

Slender fingers burrowed contently among blond locks; strong arms protectively encircled lean torso. Sleep arrived through pleasant embraces.

The morning came all too soon. A fully dressed Dino met the impeccable Cloud at the doorway of his bedroom. Kyoya leaned in closer to the boss' right ear and whispered conspiringly.

"You really need to change that ridiculous haircut."

"When we meet again, I will." Dino grinned disarmingly and they exchanged a tender kiss.

Then, each leader left the headquarter in separate cars with his own subordinates.

At the exclusive boarding port for private jets, they arrived just in time to see each other before departure.

Hibari closed the gap between them and pressed a small object into his empty hands. Covering the wooden item within his palms, Dino looked up to catch the elusive guardian's soft farewell.

"Keep yourself alive! I'll be biting some herbivores and herding animals to death in the meantime. Till next time, Bucking Horse!"

Marching toward his plane with Tetsuya, Hibari did not see the single teardrop that rolled down the don's face. And their flights took off, taking one to back to Italy and the other to his own worldly destinations.

* * *

A few months later, Dino came to Japan, armed with updates from the Varia and the last message from Kyoya. The Bronco was ready to fulfill the promise he had made, a small good luck charm made from a slim bamboo tablet in his right hand.

On Namimori Middle's rooftop, looking at the setting sun, Dino absentmindedly traced his fingers over the charm's carved Kanji character for 'fortune' and painted depiction of a yellow bird so similar to Hibari's favorite fluff ball.

Sitting up and looking down at the young prefect, Dino felt his heart skipping a beat as the memories of his Kyoya flooded in, especially their last one at the Namimori Shrine.

_I will train you well, improve your strength, watch over you and help you in every way I can. So that you and Tsuna's group will be able to win this war._

And, so the Cavallone sparred, fought and showed the stubborn fifteen-year-old prefect how to master his weapons. For his promise, Dino trained the young skylark before appearing in the Vongola Japanese Base and helping Tsuna. For his Kyoya, Dino chose to follow the crowd-hating teenager after the first unsuccessful Choice battle. For a happy ending, Dino nagged his antisocial student into joining forces with Tsuna and the other Vongola guardians.

_Please bring back my Kyoya! I have something I've been meaning to tell him, but could not find the courage or the right time. Maybe in a more peaceful future, I'll be able to let him know how I feel…_


End file.
